


Let's Make a Deal

by Skylar102



Series: The Devil I Know [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deal with a Devil, Demon Summoning, Gen, Kid Alec ain't afraid of no devil, Light Angst, Sort Of, but its for his family, okay maybe a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Alec will do anything to keep his family safe
Series: The Devil I Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737094
Comments: 46
Kudos: 411





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently binge-watching Lucifer right now when this idea popped into my head
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Em](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) for Beta'ing this <33

Alec doesn’t know what he’s doing. Sneaking out of the Institute after dark was always a surefire way to get in trouble but he needs to do this. Thankfully the night shift is short-staffed tonight due to an influx of demon sightings around New York. No one seems to notice the 13-year-old sneaking out of the Institute's front door.

Alec makes his way through the alleyways of New York until he reaches the warehouse district. Avoiding running into any downworlders and mundanes, Alec finds an abandoned warehouse in the corner of the area. Circling around the warehouse making sure no one is nearby, Alec enters through a broken window and finds crates and boxes littered around the room, no place for a clear spot. With a sigh, Alec activates his strength rune and begins to clear out the mess.

It takes him a while, but eventually he has enough room in the center to start. Alec checks his watch and sees that he has an hour before midnight. Taking off the backpack on his shoulders, Alec reaches in and pulls out an assortment of chalk and a single book. Alec tosses the backpack to the side and opens the book to look for the right page. Once he finds what he’s looking for, he sets the book on the ground and begins to draw out the summoning circle. 

Forty minutes later, the summoning circle is complete. Alec grabs the book and double, triple checks his work, making sure that everything is precise and that none of the wards are drawn wrong. Satisfied with his work, he walks over to his backpack and pulls out a small blade and five candles. Checking his watch, he has ten minutes left until midnight. He sets the candles down on the five points of the pentagram, lighting each one in the order the book says.

Five minutes to midnight.

Alec holds the book in one hand and begins to chant the written incantation. He thanks his parents for making sure that he knew how to read and speak Latin as part of his training. The candles begin to flicker and a wind from nowhere begins to rush around him. Finishing the incantation, he sets the book at his feet and unsheathes the blade. He speaks the final words as he slices his hand.

“I summon thee, Lucifer Morningstar!” Alec says as his blood drops unto the pentagram. The effect is instant.

Flames burst from the center of the pentagram and tower over Alec, but he stands his ground. A sense of dread and fear fill his stomach as a wind howls around him. Alec begins to doubt his plan before the flames disappear and a man in a stylish suit stands in the center of the circle.

“I swear if you are some mortal fool who has stupidly summoned me as a joke again, I will smite you,” the man- no, Lucifer, says in an exasperated tone. Alec watches as the man pats down his suit looking for burns in the cloths before turning to look at him.

Alec doesn’t know what he expected the Devil to look like, but the well-dressed man in front of him is not what he envisioned at all. Lucifer looks down at him and Alec takes a small step back, gripping the blade in his uninjured hand. Instead of trying to attack Alec, Lucifer throws his hands in the air.

“A child!” Lucifer shouts in the empty warehouse. His voice echoes and bounces off the wall making it louder than it is. “A child has summoned me?! What has this world come to?” Lucifer braces his hands on his knees. “Tell me child, what is it you want? Lost your toy? Mommy and Daddy fighting and you want it to stop?”

“I-,” Alec stutters over his words, mentally berating himself for looking stupid in front of the actual devil. “I want to make a deal.”

“Oh really?” Lucifer tilts his head at Alec, looking him up and down before he spots the rune on his neck. “Oh deary me, it seems I am speaking with a Nephilim. My pain in the ass brother Raziel’s finest creations. If his creation is coming to me to make a deal, then you must truly be desperate. Tell me spawn, what sort of deal would you like to make? Want to be taller? Help you find your missing stuffed animal?”

Alec knows he has to choose his words carefully. Any misspoken word can and will be used against him if he messes up. He squares his shoulders and holds his head high. He won’t show weakness to this fallen angel. Lucifer sees the change in his stance and smirks.

“Well, come on then. I don’t have all night,” Lucifer goads him.

“I want to protect my siblings,” Alec says in a clear voice. Lucifer stands back on his full height and stares at him. Alec is pretty sure that he sees shock on the Devil’s face.

“Well I definitely wasn’t expecting that. Why do you wish to protect your siblings, hm? Mommy and Daddy pushing them around too much?”

“I’m not strong enough.” Lucifer tilts his head at him, not replying to the words. Alec lets out a frustrated breath. “My younger siblings are excelling at their weapons at a faster rate than I can keep up with. My choice of weapon is taking longer to master than I thought. I don’t want my brother and sister to be out on the field without me because I failed to keep up. They could die without me at their sides.”

“Well how noble is that,” Lucifer muses as he walks around the pentagram. Though he never leaves the circle, giving Alec a small relief that the man can’t escape. “A Nephilim wants me to make him better at a craft that he sucks at.”

“I do not  _ suck _ ,” Alec snaps at the man. “Archery is a complex and difficult weapon to master. No Nephilim has used a bow and arrow as their choice of weapon in over 100 years. I have been training for two years to master it. I did it because it was the only way to protect my family.”

“Oh, hit a sore spot, did I?” The Devil laughs at him. “Well you’ll have to excuse me, manners aren’t really in my vocabulary.”

“Can you help me or not?”

“I can help you, small one, but tell me,” Lucifer leans in front of him again, his piercing eyes stare into Alec’s, “What is it you really desire?”

Alec feels himself fall into a trance. He feels his body loosen and his mind relax. He can’t look away from the brown eyes that stare into his. 

“I-” Alec begins.

“Yes?” 

“I don’t want to be a failure,” Alec finds himself saying. He can’t stop the words coming out of his mouth. “I am the eldest in my family, which means the responsibility of my family’s legacy falls upon me and me alone. I can’t uphold that if I cannot protect the ones I care about.”

“How dreadfully boring,” Lucifer groans. The magical hold breaks and Alec stumbles back. He lifts the blade in his hand and points it at the Devil.

“What did you do to me?” Alec demands.

“Oh relax, hero complex.” Lucifer nonchalantly waves a hand at him. “I’m the Devil. I have the power to bring out the desires of those I speak to. Fear not, it has no lasting effects.”

Alec holds the blade up for a moment longer before he lowers it, gripping it tightly in his hands. He doesn’t step closer to the pentagram just to be safe, though Alec knows that distance isn’t the problem.

“So,” Lucifer claps his hands together, “you want to be a master in archery to protect your siblings? I think I can do that.” Alec releases the tension in his shoulders at those words. 

“What would you like in return?” Alec asks. He knew coming into this that he would have to give something in return. Lucifer again looks at him inquisitively. 

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Alec says incredulously.

“Exactly. You see, spawn, when you make a deal with the Devil, it’s more of an IOU,” Lucifer explains. “An IOU that I plan to fully claim at a later date. No selling your soul. No becoming my pet. Just an IOU that I can claim at any time I want to in the short life that you will live. What is the life expectancy for child soldiers now? Twenty-two?”

“What should I expect when you come to claim this IOU?” Alec asks, ignoring the jabs at his people. 

“Smart one, aren’t you?” Lucifer gives him a cheshire grin. “Well, I don’t know really. I haven’t had a Nephilim summon me for quite a few centuries.” Alec watches the man pace the pentagram in thought, watching his every move for any sign that the Devil is going to try and break free.

“How about this,” the Devil finally says, turning his full attention back to Alec. “If you live past twenty-five, I want you to do a favor for me.”

“What favor?”

“Now where’s the fun in that? You’ll just have to wait until that time comes, little spawn. Now what do you say?” Lucifer holds out his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Alec stares at the hand. He could walk away right now and not make the deal. Just train harder and harder to make sure that he’s able to protect his brother and sister. But he knows it won't be enough. That he won’t be enough. He reaches out and clasps hands with the Devil in front of him.

“It’s a deal.” Alec shakes the hand. Immediately he feels magic flow through his body, forcing the air out of his lungs. Alec collapses to his knees at the power of it. Barely a second later the feeling stops and his hand is no longer being held. Alec also notices that the cut on his hand is healed. He looks up at Lucifer who has the widest grin on his face. 

“I cannot wait to see how this will play out,” Lucifer laughs. “Now, be a dear spawn and release me from this awful pentagram. I can’t believe you summoned me with this spell. Do you know how long it’s going to take to get the smell of smoke out of these clothes?” 

Lucifer gestures to the suit he’s wearing and Alec can’t help the snort that leaves his mouth. He feels those eyes glare at him from where he’s crouched as he grabs the book once again. He begins the incantation to finish the summon and send Lucifer back to wherever Alec summoned him from. As he says the remaining lines, flames once again fly up from the pentagram. He’s pretty sure he hears Lucifer shout obscenities at him as the flames die out.

Alec is once again alone in the warehouse, standing in front of the pentagram he used to summon the King of Hell himself. He tries not to think too much of what he’s just done. He did it for his family and that’s enough for him. 

He snuffs out the candles and wipes his feet across the pentagram so that no one else can use it to summon the Devil. He shoves everything back into his backpack, hoists it on his shoulders, and starts the trek back to the Institute. Checking his watch to see how much time has passed, he finds that it is still midnight.

Alec can’t stop the cold shiver that trails up his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
